englishaddictedfandomcom-20200214-history
Englishaddicted Wikia
Welcome on English Addicted! Great Choice :) DI LETTURA? NON SCORAGGIARTI! PASSA AL RIQUADRO SOTTOSTANTE PER LA TRADUZIONE ITALIANA! So... are you in love with English? With British and American culture, lifestyle and literature? Fabulous! This is the right place for you. Not yet? Ever dreamt of spending a period in UK or US for study, work or recreational reasons? Could be a wonderful destination if you’re thinking of a gap year after your degree. In any case, you WILL need English! If you’re a teen (aged 13-19) I’m sure you go crazy for at least one TV series, book, music band, or videogame, that is originally broadcast/written/sings/is created in English! Would you like to learn more? And what about having access to a wide range of information that the World Wide Web (WWW) has to offer, and – guess what – is mainly in English! Are you a fan of the Queen, Earl Grey served at 5 p.m.? Have you got a fascination for English Literature? Not yet? Do you know that authors from every part of the world can write in English? Do names like “Ernest Hemingway”, “Walt Whitman”, “Virginia Woolf”, “Emily Dickinson”, “Jack Kerouac”, “Charlotte Brontë”, “J. R. R. Tolkien”, “J. K. Rowling”, “Salman Rushdie”, and “Doris Lessing” ring a bell? Want to learn more about them? Either way, why don't you improve English, the most used language in the world for communication purposes? English is a Lingua Franca for business, media, work, and much more: you’re going to need it sooner or later, so why don’t you get started NOW? Congrats, this is definitely the right place for you! :) Benvenut* su Englishaddicted! Sei innamorat* dell’inglese? Ami la cultura britannica e americana, la loro letteratura e il loro stile di vita? Fantastico! Questo è il posto giusto per te. Ho sbagliato e non lo sei (ancora)? Allora forse pensi di trasferirti all’estero, magari in Gran Bretagna o in America per un periodo di studio, lavoro o vacanza? Pensi di prenderti un anno dopo il diploma per girare un po’ il mondo? In ogni caso, l’inglese ti servirà! Se sei un adolescente (di età compresa fra i 13 e i 19 anni) sarai appassionato di almeno una serie TV, libro, band musicale, videogame, ecc… inglesi o americani! Non vuoi saperne di più? Non vuoi avere accesso alla maggioranza di informazioni sul web che – indovina! – sono diffuse in lingua inglese? O magari sei già fan della Regina, del tè Earl Grey delle 5 o della guida a sinistra? Sei affascinat* dalla letteratura inglese? Non ancora? Sapevi che qualsiasi autore, proveniente da ogni parte del mondo, possono scrivere in inglese? Ti suonano familiari i nomi di “Ernest Hemingway”, “Walt Whitman”, “Virginia Woolf”, “Emily Dickinson”, “Jack Kerouac”, “Charlotte Brontë”, "J. R. R. Tolkien”, “J. K. Rowling”, “Salman Rushdie”, “Doris Lessing”? Vuoi saperne di più? In ogni caso, non vuoi migliorare il tuo inglese, la linga più usata al mondo per scopi comunicativi? L’inglese è una “lingua franca” per affari, media, lavoro e anto altro: ne avrai bisogno prima o poi, quindi perché non cominci ADESSO? Congratulazioni, sei proprio nel posto giusto per te! :) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse